Kill list
Disposition Matrix The , informally known as a kill list, is a of information for tracking, capturing, " ", or suspected enemies of the . Developed by the beginning in 2010, it goes beyond existing kill lists and is intended to become a permanent fixture of . The process determining criteria for killing is not public and was heavily shaped by National Counterterrorism Director and former (CIA) Director . The creation of the Disposition Matrix database is part of an effort embraced by counterterrorism adviser to codify the targeted killing policies developed by President . Under the , Brennan served as top aide to CIA director , where he defended the administration's use of , , and by definition according to international standards. Brennan's association with the CIA's interrogation program was controversial and forced him to withdraw his candidacy for directorship of the CIA or National Intelligence in 2008. The Disposition Matrix database catalogues biographies, locations, associates, and affiliations of suspects. It also catalogues strategies for finding, capturing, or killing suspects, or subjecting them to . The database continues to direct U.S. operations in , , and , and will facilitate expanded operations in , , , , , and throughout east Africa. The database eliminates the prior system of dual (but not judicial) scrutiny by both and the , instead using a "streamlined" system in which suspects are designated by multiple agencies and ultimately presented to Brennan. The head of the , responsible for carrying out orders to kill suspects on the list, no longer contributes to the decision of whether or not to kill them. Instead, the plays a greater role in determining targets, which they generate at the request of the White House. The criteria and decisions determining who may be targeted for killing are developed in large part by John Brennan, who "wields enormous power in shaping decisions on 'kill' lists and the allocation of armed drones". Targets are reviewed every three months with input from the CIA and JSOC, before being passed on to top officials in the NCTC, CIA, JSOC, the National Security Council, Pentagon, and . Ultimately, the authority to kill a suspect outside Pakistan must be approved by the President. The review process also allows the killing of individuals whose identities are unknown, but who are thought to be engaged in certain activities, for instance packing a vehicle with explosives. As reported previously, Obama administration lawyers have asserted that U.S. citizens alleged to be members of Al Qaeda and said to pose an "imminent threat of violent attack" against the United States may be killed without judicial process. The legal arguments of U.S. officials for this policy were leaked to NBC News in February 2013, in the form of briefing papers summarizing legal memos from October 2011. Extraordinary rendition , also called irregular rendition or forced rendition, is the government-sponsored and transfer of a person from one country to another with the purpose of circumventing the former country's laws on , and . Such s have predominantly been carried out by the government, with the consent of the other countries involved. Enhanced interrogation techniques or "enhanced interrogation" is a for the 's program of systematic of detainees by the (CIA), the (DIA), and various components of the at s around the world, including , , and , authorized by officials of the . Methods used included beating, binding in contorted s, , subjection to deafening noise, sleep disruption, to the point of , deprivation of food, drink, and withholding medical care for wounds, as well as , , sexual humiliation, subjection to extreme heat or extreme cold, and confinement in small coffin-like boxes. Several detainees endured medically unnecessary " ", "rectal fluid resuscitation", and " ". In addition to brutalizing detainees, there were threats to their families such as threats to harm children, and threats to sexually abuse or to cut the throat of detainees' mothers. National Counterterrorism Center The National Counterterrorism Center (NCTC) is a United States government organization responsible for national and international efforts. It is based in Liberty Crossing, a modern complex near in . NCTC advises the United States on terrorism. Part of the , the group brings together specialists from other federal agencies, including the , the , and the . In 2012, the granted the agency the authority to collect, store, and analyze extensive data collections on U.S. citizens compiled from governmental and non-governmental sources for suspicious behavior through and to share the databases with foreign states. The effort has drawn controversy for its effort, which has been likened to the and its proposed . References Category:United States